Time Division Multiple Access (“TDMA”) allows a resource to be shared among multiple master devices. There are many applications for TDMA, including circuits and communications, both wired and wireless for network communications, mobile and fixed telephony communications, and other known types of communication systems. In communications, TDMA is conventionally used to allow multiple users to share a same channel by dividing a signal into different time slots. Thus, for example, a single carrier frequency may be used by multiple users where each user is assigned slots of time. Slots may be assigned dynamically in TDMA based on demand. Accordingly, arbitrating among multiple users for granting channel access may be facilitated by enhancing granularity in such allocation.